winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:RoseForever/Archivement 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Flora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SARAH hyder (Talk) 15:18, November 16, 2012 Hey Rutchelle! I am all fine u ?? But I have only one talk box template What?? I only created one. http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 16:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) i am fine also ScarlethX Alright, take your time ;) Hi Rutchelle. How are you? I have to tell a rule to you. You can't create pages without asking admins. You have to ask me, Emmy or Sarah. Please don't repeat this, okay? Oh okay :) Hey Rutchelle What Kind Picture should i put my pro picture Btw this is Crystal I'm trying to look but there's like Nothing Nah i'm trying to find her in her Harmonix or Season 5 Outfit Nvm i found One And What is her wiki? Oh tht wiki i signed up on tht one like moth ago I dont like tht wiki tht much even i dont like StellaMusa101 could you send methe wiki link of winx magic wikiScarlethX (talk) 13:14, June 16, 2013 (UTC) HEllo Rose :) Yes, the school had started here in our place last June 3 . :) Hmm. about that, i have something very important to tell you. :( Lets use the chat, so that we 2 will only be the one to see the conversation. Please? Coz i got really important to say . go to chat. Hehehe... Your welcome :) And finding the blurry pictures can be hard, too... Roxanna 02:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I have a few questions for you: 1. Can you merge talkboxes properly? 2. Can you make signatures properly? 3. Can you make talkboxes properly? Please answer this in number form and answer "Yes", "No" or "Okay" I want to feature your name on a help page and let users know what are you experinced at and what could you help properly at. Thanks! Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! Alright, then :D - 02:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm just curious, but what are icons? Roxanna 02:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Umm, can you reply??? Roxanna 03:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, okay :) Roxanna 04:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine thank you :) hmm, by the way. i have seen your icons, its great, :) It's okay :) Roxanna 08:54, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, have you ever been an admin before? - 09:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) oh okay. :) Hi Rutchelle. I just wanted to notify you that FloraNature/Crystal sent this message to Rose: "f u dOnt wAnt 2 b ferinds with rutchelle, i'll make even things worse 4 her. I'll make hr suffer! HA HA HA!" If she really is your friend (which I doubt because everyone is just getting angry at her for annoying them) she wouldn't say something like that. Anyway, I don't know if she meant it or not. Ciao. 09:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay. She's really annoying Rose lately and me too as a matter of fact :P Okay, I will. Well, I'm good thanks. How about you? Congratulations on getting adminship here :) I told Roxanna that you guys are doing a great job. There's been such a big improvement since I visited this wiki for the first time in June last year :) 09:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I feel like exploding today... 09:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have Twitter but I never use it. I haven't even tweeted yet to be honest :P 10:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) 07:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, is that Bloom pic on my talk page MY pic? 'cause it looks exactly the same!!! ♥Roxy♥ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥']' 10:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC)' Nevermind bout that Rutchelle! I forgot what I was talking about!!! *^_^* ♥Roxy♥ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 07:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC)' Yes, i was mad at another person that time and i was really upset, so i spread my madness around haha. but its okay now, tnx for still accepting me :) Rose Please Forgive Me i didn't Even Write tht Little Mean Thing We Can't Fight bc i dont like Fighting With People If u dont Believe Me fine! bc i thought i knew u better! if u dont still forgive me i can do whatever u ask me To do For You Rose I Never Said You Were Even My Freind! i Told her Yestday But she didn't Listen to me Well she Has Good Hints On My Passwords Flora - Fairy of Nature 14:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC) idk I Want to punch her freaking Face!!! >.< I'm good and do u KNow the Message i sended on Fb Well she sened tht Message Oh I'm going to Change My Name Crystal Rose Sinclar Flora - Fairy of Nature 14:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) really how is it like in the PhilippinesScarlethX (talk) 15:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. By the way, I think you need to archive your talkpage. -- ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 00:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose what time is it in the Philippines in US is 9:23 pmScarlethX (talk) 02:24, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh ihave 2 sisters in the wiki bloom forever who uses my account and uploads unnecessary pics and Hermione Granger12 who is niceScarlethX (talk) 02:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Of course they are . Why would i lie i don't lie Okay, I woke up at 6:00 AM.-- ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 02:36, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Bye have to go to sleep see u tomorrowScarlethX (talk) 02:39, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh... :( -- ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 02:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, it just someone i know from another wiki.... he is just so annoying. ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••♥''] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 05:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, its fine. In fact, i'm doing great. Now I am watching Winx Club Season 5 Episode 14 on YouTube coz i dont get to watch them here in our place. ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 ○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••♥''] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 06:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC) oh okay... in our place there's no nick asia, there's only nick pakistan and they dont get to air winx club on that. so i cant watch. Oh, the rai version of season 1? well, i already watched that. :) ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥''] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 06:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) By the way rutchelle, i am online now on facebook, lets chat? ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥''] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 06:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) oh, why? ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥''] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 07:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC) okay :) ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥''] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 08:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle ^^ How are you? 09:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I know what you mean. I have loads of homework and I just remembered I have some Maths homework too... >.< Btw, can I update the Request for Rollback page? 09:18, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^^ 09:28, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello rose this is bloom forever in ScarlethX account ScarlethX (talk) 15:28, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes ScarlethX (talk) 15:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you in this wiki? ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 01:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC) That's not what I meant actually... I meant are things alright with you in this wiki? No problems, right? ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 01:59, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes:) I think that's because there is not a lot of users yet. ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 02:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, did you use FloraNature's account? ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 02:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC) This is what she wrote in RoseXinh's talk page >.< : ---- if u dOnt wAnt 2 b ferinds with rutchelle, i'll make even things worse 4 her. I'll make hr suffer! HA HA HA! ---- She didn't leave her signature, though. ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 03:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Really? Who's FloraRose and why did she uses FloraNature's account? ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 03:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey rose before i go can i ask you if you could join this wiki http://winxclubisthebestshow.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_Wiki So u can check. If a user is copying i can make u admin i need 3 or 4 adminsScarlethX (talk) 03:22, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha... ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 03:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) On FB? Well sure.. But I pretty much don't know what am I gonna talk about... ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 04:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hethere rose how are you? (talk) 01:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) okay thanks for the tip :) is that an app that needs to be downloaded? ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 10:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) StellaMusaFlora1230 (talk) 16:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC)Hi i am new to this wiki would you like to be my friend?StellaMusaFlora1230 (talk) 16:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora Hi thereStellaMusaFlora1230 (talk) 16:25, July 4, 2013 (UTC) oh okay. thanks i got it :) is this it? ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 06:48, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh because my sister keeps using my account so i get in trouble i lost admin rights in roxanna's wiki and it is her fault:(!she is trying to make my life miserableScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 15:03, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Even so she will still use it i am logged in all the time Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 23:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I have learned to use it :) thanks :) ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 07:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC) oh. wat u doin? ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 09:08, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose!:D!i changed my password on my accountScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 23:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC) oh i am not on tht much 00:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Not really Rutchelle. Rose is really stressed for exams and she had a bad day yesterday which was partly my fault. 00:48, July 7, 2013 (UTC) no for me its too dangerous you know no one there♥Bloom!♣Stella!☻◘Flora!○Musa!♦Tecna!☺Aisha!☻Enchantix!♥ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:StellaMusaFlora1230♥'Enchantix convergence!'♥] 00:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, since we have no active b-crats on Winx Club Wiki, my friend from Camp Half-Blood Wiki, Albus, told me to tell Rose that since there are no active b-crats she can apply to become one by asking wikia. Rose didn't like the idea and then Albud came to Disney Princess chat, and well, Rose doesn't like him much... It's because he's a Scorpio. 00:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) IDK. Albus said if none of the admins volunteer, a normal user will have too... 00:57, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, IDK. Rose is still thinking about it. She won't be online much now because of her exams, but maybe when they finish she will agree. We needed another b-crat a long time ago... 01:01, July 7, 2013 (UTC) IDK, I guess I could try. We just need to be patient and wait for Rose's decision. If she chooses not to have more power, a normal user will have to step up. I'm sure you would Rutchelle ^^ If we made Fatimah a b-crat, I think she would make all the people who ask her nicely an admin. She's way too kind ^^ 01:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I try and be as active as possible. I might miss a few days, but I don't miss weeks or anything :P OMG, again >.< 01:14, July 7, 2013 (UTC) made them work cook and do everything they say well i got to go to sleep see you tommorow!Rose:D!♥Bloom!♣Stella!☻◘Flora!○Musa!♦Tecna!☺Aisha!☻Enchantix!♥ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:StellaMusaFlora1230'♥'''Enchantix convergence!'♥] 01:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) bye!♥Bloom!♣Stella!☻◘Flora!○Musa!♦Tecna!☺Aisha!☻Enchantix!♥ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:StellaMusaFlora1230'♥'''Enchantix convergence!'♥] 01:18, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I saw them. They look fine Rutchelle ^^ Remember, you're not pro yet. All you need is practice ^^ 01:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool ^^ I'm learning French ^^ 01:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I just found it in the internet. I didn't know it was yours... Sorry... ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 01:49, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ive seen it, its not that very bad :) its great :) ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 07:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh really? My school finished at 3 PM :P I'm having my two week holiday at the moment. It feels good not worrying about homework. 06:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's school holidays at the moment ^^ 07:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Nope. I did not know that ^^ Glasses are cool :P Sometimes I wish I had them. 07:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure if glasses would suit me, but they suit some people ^^ I hope your eyes heal soon ^^ 07:19, July 8, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. It's pretty uneventful there though. My friend from Camp Half-Blood Wiki joined Winx Wiki today though :P 07:27, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ^^ So how's this wiki going? 07:33, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll help as much as I can ^^ I enjoy taking screen-shots ^^ Btw, do you mind capturing some images of Codatorta. I just realized he doesn't have a page on this wiki and I've only captured one picture of him so far :P 07:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'll try an edit more often there ^^ 07:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll try my hardest to edit there. 07:48, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I do ^^ I like the name Ainsley, it sounds pretty ^^ Sure thing. 08:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ^^ 08:51, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle ^^ 06:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks. How about you ^^? 07:12, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Did you check my latest blog here yet? :) 07:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay ^^ 08:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) We're not sure yet. Rose is looking after that. Currently I'm moving all the template pages from DF to DP and creating the requests for admin, rollback and chat moderator pages. 09:00, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I hope you get admin ship too. When the admins were inactive you were the only editor. 09:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Working on it ^^ 09:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Rose. How are you :D? ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 12:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) I'm just not yet used to capturing pictures yet... ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 10:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle. The new theme for the merged DP and DF wiki is complete. You can have a look on Disney Princess wiki ^^ 07:19, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose! How r u Doing?